¿Quien es el culpable?
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: -"Nunca confies en nadie , todos pueden ser sospechosos , pero la persona que me hizo esto es un cobarde por no mostrar la cara... ¡Juro que lo atrapare!" - Mi fic de MikuxAll : Mikuxkaito , MikuxLen, MikuxAkaito , MikuxMikuo y MikuxRei


**Holaaaa minaaa **

**Una vez mas les vengo con mis MikuxAll**

**El tema se me ocurrio viendo manga (sii , algun dia haciendo eso dominare el mundo *o*)**

**Espero que les guste**

**Pdt: Recuerden que mi estilo empieza con un punto de vista de Miku**

_"Bla bla bla."_**-pensamientos de Miku****  
**

"Bla bla bla"**-lo que sucede a tiempo real y lo que ve la autora (Yo :D)**

**Disclaimer : ¡Adivina! ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! ... Si no ya hubiera hecho un manga de Miku con muchos chicos lindos que la acosen y etc e_e .**

* * *

_Hermoso dia de verano... _

_pero.. _

_¡¿Porque en clases?!_**  
**

Se reclamaba mentalmente una aguamarina con el cabello en dos coletas y uniforme escolar en medio de una clase y con compañeros , molesta por tener que ir en verano a clases , o algo asi ; el profesor estaba que dictaba la clase pero ella no dejaba de maldecirse a si misma mientras golpeaba su cara contra la carpeta , lo cual el profesor noto y le llamo la atencion , Miku se hundio en su depresion ocultando su cabeza con sus brazos.

_Oh gomen olvide presentarme , ¡autora estupida recuerdamelo! ; bien , soy Hatsune Miku , me gusta o mejor dicho me encantan los puerros , son tan deliciosos y suculentos ; mi cabello es aguamarino y me gusta amarrarlo en dos colitas porque me es mas comodo pero tambien me gusta dejarmelo suelto a la hora de dormir ; estoy en esta nueva escuela donde lamentablemente solo conozco chicos por el momento , y bien , me es dificil y tambien odio esto porque estoy en estados unidos cuando deberia estar en Japón , asi es , me he mudado , lamentablemente por el trabajo de mi padre me he mudado a E.E.U.U ; y tengo que estar estudiando mas tiempo de lo que deberia , justo cuando se supone que estaba a mitad de semestre aqui estan apenas comenzando._

_Y estoy muy molesta por ello , me he tenido que separar de mis amigas en Japon , pero bueno , todo sea por no molestar a mis padres , simplemente maldecire en mi mente; en Japon ya es de verano , no se vale , es tan injusta mi vida.. Buaaa ; y ahora aqui que recien es otra estacion muy lejana del verano y de las vacaciones , tengo que quedarme aqui en este nuevo colegio , donde no se que rayos podra pasarme pero se que , dado como la estoy pasando ahora , va a salir todo mal , extraño Japon , quisiera volver alli pero bueno , no hay remedio alguno ; tendre que acostumbrarme a esto , solo quiero mis vacaciones... mm.. si lo pienso bien no esta tan mal , en E.E.U.U. hay personas agradables , o eso espero ; creo que en esta escuela hay bibliotecas , eso es algo positivo , ya que a mi me encanta leer._

_Asi que apenas se terminaron las clases me dirigi rapidamente en busca de la biblioteca , claro que me encontre con algunos amigos ; ¿no los conocen? pues ellos son Len y Kaito , al parecer ellos estaban buscandome para preguntarme si queria ver las actividades de los clubes con ellos , son unas personas muy agradables , los quiero tengo a otras personas que conoci durante el transcurso aqui , podria decirse que gracias a ella ya me acostumbre a esta escuela._

-"Nee , Miku ¿ya te decidistes a que club entraras?"-pregunto el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la pared viendo la delgada hoja de todos los clubes que habia en esa escuela y sus actividades , ya que como casi empezaba el año escolar alli , era hora de decidir a que club uno querria unirse

-"Mm.. no lo se aun..."-respondio la aguamarina tratando de decidirse entre los variados clubes que hay -"Me atrae el de Baloncesto pero el Voley tambien me gusta..."-dijo la aguamarina poniendo cara de fastidiada por no poder decidirse entre esos dos clubes -"Ahhh ¡Demonios!"-grito ella exasperada

-"Uhm.. que mal que no decidas rapido.. queria meterme al mismo club contigo.."-comento el peliazul mirando desinteresado la hoja , y la aguamarina se ruborizo de inmediato por lo que dijo el peliazul ya que no se esperaba que el calmado Kaito diga algo parecido-"Supongo que no tiene remedio.."-dio el un suspiro despues de haber dicho esto.

-"Yo y Miku vamos a entrar al mismo club "-dijo el rubio sacandole la lengua al peliazul quien simplemente le miro de reojo -"¿Verdad Miku?"-dijo el poniendo cara de cachorro a lo que la aguamarina conmovida y algo agraciada por el comportamiento del rubio asintio lentamente con la cabeza y regalandole una sonrisa -"¡Arigato!"-exclamo el para luego darle un gran abrazo-salto a su amiga.

-"E..Eto..."-decia la aguamarina sonrojada porque el rubio estaba muy cerca de la cara de ella y eso la ponia nerviosa -"Len.. eto.. mi espacio personal.. por favor no lo invadas .."-pidio ella apenada a lo cual el rubio hizo puchero abrazandola aun mas fuerte, como Miku ya se lo esperaba

-"Hey ustedes dos , distancia"-dijo un pelirrojo separandolos a ellos dos cosa que los tomo por sorpresa pues no habian notado la presencia de el ; Kaito lo saludo pero fue ignorado , como usualmente lo es por su hermano -"¿Se puede saber a que se debe este comportamiento tan cariñoso?"-pregunto el cruzandose de brazos

-"Ehm.. veras Akaito... perdon , dire.. presidente..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de explicar el acontecimiento reciente pero ella era muy mala para mentir

-"Lo que hagamos yo y ella no deberia de importarte"-dijo el rubio acercandose a ella y juntando su cabeza con la de la aguamarina de costado -"Asi que si no te importa vamos a seguir siendo cariñosos"-exclamo el con una mirada retativa

_El es Akaito-san , es muy serio , el es el presidente de las clases , eso te lo encargan los profesores ; el siempre esta tan aburrido o serio que se pasa molestando a la gente , creo que no se lleva bien con Len ; Akaito es el hermano gemelo de Kaito ,pero no se hablan mucho , me pregunto si se pelean diariamente o asi sera su afecto de hermanos ; tambien Akaito tiene una reputacion de mujeriego que los profesores no saben , aunque tampoco yo he conocido su 'verdadera personalidad' como dirian unos , aun asi no puedo evitar tener curiosidad sobre el ; se que es buena persona en el fondo , muy en el fondo , de su corazon._

-"¿Ya terminastes de hablar , enano?"-pregunto el pelirrojo viendole despetivamente con los brazos cruzados -"No me hagas volver a repetirlo"-advirtio el pelirrojo viendo que el rubio le daba la contra y se acercaba mas a ella -"¡Distancia!"-volvio a gritarle a los dos mientras los separaba , pero esta vez se coloco en el medio para que el incidente no vuelva a suceder

-"Kaito... haz algo al respecto antes de que le rompa la nariz a tu hermano..."-murmuraba el rubio con rabia viendo como el pelirrojo se acomodaba en el hombro de Miku , quien estaba muy apenada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo

-"Akaito , deberias controlarte..."-murmuro el peliazul poniendo cara asesina hacia su hermano -"O no querras que Miku vea tus fotos de bebe"-sentencio el dejando al pelirrojo totalmente congelado y dandole una vista al pasado

-"¿Cuales fotos?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa por ver la cara de ridiculez en el rostro del pobre pelirrojo quien se sentia muy avergonzado por las cosas que decia su hermano

-"Nada nada..."-decia el negando con la cabeza y dandole una falsa sonrisa intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo -"Nada de lo que tengas que enterarte"-dijo el finalmente para darle unas palmaditas a Miku como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien mentirle

-"¡Yeah , chicos ¿que estan haciendo?!"-pregunto un pelinegro que se acercaba con una sonrisa por detras de la aguamarina y le daba un abraza, rodeandola con sus brazos por su cintura para luego darle un beso en la mejilla -"Buenos dias , Miku"-susurro el pelinegro con sus dos ojos ambar brillantes mirando a Miku intimamente

-"¡Ustedes dos dejen de estar tan cariñositos!"-exclamo el rubio y el pelirrojo al unisono , sorprendente pero era verdad , por fin los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo , y ese algo es que el pelinegro debia alejar sus manos de la aguamarina antes de que ellos quieran cortarlo en trocitos por 'sobrepasarse' con Miku

-"Uh.. Hola Rei..."-saludo ella con una linda sonrisa a su amigo , cosa que lo sonrojo un poco a al pelirrojo y al rubio fruncieron el ceño porque esa sonrisa iba hacia Rei y no hacia ellos -"Que extraño verte por aqui , nornalmente estas ayudando a los profesores y eso..."-murmuro ella un poco intrigada de la visita de su amigo

_El es Rei Kagene , es primo de Len , es un chico pelinegro con ojos ambar y un poco mas alto que yo , bueno , aqui todos son mas altos que yo , malditos estadounidenses me bajan la moral ; pero bueno , es muy agradable y es buen amigo , aunque tambien es muy cariñoso y termina peleandose con Len siempre ; creo que de todos Kaito es el mas calmado , el sigue leyendo , a veces siento como me que me ignorara a proposito , o quizas todo es parte de mi imaginacion ; bueno eso no importa realmente..._

-"¿Se puede saber para que vinistes?"-pregunto el rubio actuando indiferemente con el pelinegro quien le saco la lengua juguetonamente mientras volvia a abrazar a la aguamarina -"¡Geez , no hagas eso por el amor de Dios!"-exclamo el rubio mientras intentaba separar a Rei de Miku quie se ruborizo un poco

-"Rei , sueltala ahora o te mandare a la oficina del director"-ordeno el presidente de las aulas , o mejor dicho Akaito quien le miraba furtivamente , la mirada desafiante de Rei se encontro con la de Akaito , y luego este termino por no hacerle caso al pelirrojo -"Ehh , Kaito , por favor haz algo"-exclamo el pelirrojo pidiendo ayuda a su hermano quien miraba desinteresado

-"Mmm...¿porque habria de hacerlo?"-pregunto el peliazul mientras que el pelinegro esperaba que el hiciera algo y por eso le dio un beso en la mejilla a la aguamarina poniendola mas colorada , el peliazul se quedo viendo al pelinegro por un buen rato , miraba y miraba , hasta que de repente el pelinegro le dio una mirada desafiante a pesar que no era necesario , el peliazul se acerco a el , o mas bien a Miku , se acerco tanto que podria decirse que queria besarla , y asi era , Kaito Shion estaba intentando ligar con la aguamarina enfrente de todos y dejandolos secos mientras la aguamarina se tapaba los labios a ella y a Kaito

_Oh , diablos , una vez mas la bipolaridad de Kaito aparece...si veran , cada vez que Kaito se queda viendo a un sujeto que esta muy cerca a mi cambia a ser un depravado sexual que me asusta mucho , es dificil controlarlo , solo lo he sufrido unas cuantas veces pero por suerte no he estado sola cuando eso sucedia , aunque a veces los chicos se quedan parados viendo como el trata de besarme porque ellos entran en shock , veran es que cuando yo no estaba en esta escuela , ese cambio incontrolado de personalidad sucedia a menudo ,y ellos sufrian , asi que verme les recuerda a ellos cuando Kaito se ponia asi y sabe Dios que cosa les habra hecho._

-"E..Eto... K..Kaito retrocede... estas muy cerca.."-decia la aguamarina intentando defenderse pero el peliazul la tenia bien agarrada de la cintura , cosa que la ponia muy nerviosa , estar tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento -"K..Kaito basta..."-murmruaba la aguamarina intentando zafarse del agarre , el la tomo del menton , y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle algo mientras los demas se quedaban muy sonrojados no creyendo que Kaito haga eso , por poco y lo hace , casi la besa , pero por suerte un golpe con un puerro lo dejo inconsciente al pobre peliazul

-"Dios... todos son tan inutiles quedandose parados como estupidos..."-critico un aguamarino con un puerro apoyando en su hombro como si fuera su arma , asi es , la aguamarina se alegro de que por fin esa persona apareciera en este fic -" Y ustedes tres par de inutiles si permiten que mi hermanita le pase algo los matare junto con el"-amenazo el mientras los señalaba con su puerro yo ellos tragaban saliva

-"Mikuo" -exclamo la aguamarina con una sonrisa hacia el , cosa que lo dejo un poco embobado igual que a los demas pero el al percatarse de que estaban atontados por la linda sonrisa de Miku los miro con una cara aterradora llamando la atencion de ellos y luego volviendo con una cara pasiva hacia su hermanita -"Pense que estabas escapando de tus fans"-comento la aguamarina

-"Ah si... es que logre escapar de ellas..."-comento el aguamarino acariciando la cabeza de Miku -"Y queria ver como estaba mi hermanita"-dijo el un poco sonrojado y apenado por lo que decia mirando hacia otro lado para que la aguamarina no lo notara , ella le estaba dando una grata sonrisa

_El es mi hermastro Mikuo , es bueno conmigo y siempre me ha cuidado , mi padre se mudo a este lugar porque se habia enamorado tambien de la madre de Mikuo , esa eran una de las muchas razones , la madre de Mikuo es una mujer buena y gentil ,asi que en parte hay cosas agradables sobre venir a E.E.U.U ; ademas que mi hermano , asi le digo porque decirle hermanastro es muy frio , el es muy cariñoso y tambien le gusta el puerro al igual que a mi ; pero aun asi no cambio de parecer que.. ¡Ir a la escuela en verano es terrible!.Ah casi lo olvido, este tambien es el primer año de Mikuo en la escuela por eso el no le tiene miedo a Kaito como los demas._

El peliazul comenzo a moverse , Miku retrocedio un poco y se puso detras de su hermano quien ya tenia el puerro a la mano , los demas rodearon a Miku para protegerla , ademas que ya debian dejar sus traumas de como el peliazul le habia robado el primer beso a casi todos los chicos , ya que las chicas siempre eran mas agiles y lograban huir o sino eran salvadas por alguien que luego terminaba siendo besado.

-"E..El monstruo esta despertando... primo tengo miedo..."-dijo apenas audible el pelinegro al rubio quien asintio con la cabeza, mientras se ponia al lado de la aguamarina y cuando el peliazul abrio los ojos rapidamente , Rei se aferro mucho a Miku ante esto por el miedo que le tenian al peliazul -"Ahh , desperto , desperto , que miedo.."-decia el pelinegro abrazando a la aguamarina y sonrojandola un poco

-"Hey hey , no te pases de listo , Rei.."-exclamo el pelirrojo mirando acusadoramente a el pelinegro que lo ignoro para abrazar aun mas fuerte a Miku pero esta vez con la razon de darle la contra al pelirrojo y molestarlo -"¡Demonios , que no actuen tan cariñosos!"-grito el como ya era de costumbre

-"¿Kaito , eres tu verdad?"-pregunto Mikuo mirando a el peliazul que reaccionaba y se levantaba del suelo , este le asintio , asi que el sonrio para luego darse media vuelta y ver como su hermanita era acosada -"¡Dejenla , pervertidos!"-grito el jalando a Miku del brazo sobrante intentando que ella logre zafarse del agarre de Rei

-"D..Dejen de jugar con Miku , le hacen daño.."-dijo el rubio tratando de lograr que ella se soltara de los dos tomandola de la cintura mientras que la aguamarina lloriqueaba por el juego de 'jala y tira' con ella -"No te preocupes Miku yo te salvare de estos dos infelices..."-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a lo cual la aguamarina se sonrojo un poco para luego jalarla y volverla a hacer lloriquear

-"A...Ayudenme..."-decia la aguamarina con los ojos aguados comicamente (o sea no enserio ) , mientras la jaloneaban de un lado hacia otro -"A...Akaito haz algo antes de que me rompan en dos..."-dijo la aguamarina en pedido de auxilio a su amigo

-"Chicos ya separense por el amor de Dios"-decia el intentando despegar a cada uno de la aguamarina pero no daba resultado , asi que como el era el mas alto de todos decidio elevar a la aguamarina del suelo cargandola y esperando a que se soltaran , cosa que ofrecio un mayo jalon por parte de todos colgandose de la aguamarina

-"Uh.. yo tambien quiero jugar..."-murmuro el peliazul viendo como todos se divertian jugando alrededor de Miku y juga , asi que el como estaba aburrido viendo como todos tenian espacio con ella menos el , hizo cosquillas rapidamente a todos y logro que la soltaran para al fin tenerla levantada de suelo , agarrandola de la cintura y observandola con curiosidad -"Wii te tengo..."-murmuro el con una cara de tranquilidad -"¿Y ahora que hago..?"-

-"G...Gracias Kaito..."-exclamo la aguamarina con una sonrisa destellante en su rostro esperando que la bajara el peliazul -"E...Eto.. ¿Kaito?"-dijo ella viendo que el peliazul no la baja y se quedaba simplemente viendola y de pronto comenzo a jugar con ella tirandola al aire no muy lejos hacia arriba y luego atrapandola como una niña pequeña -"Nee , bajamee..."-pedia ella insistente mientras la tiraba al aire y luego la atrapaba , debia admitirlo , era divertido.

-"No"-respondio el peliazul con una cara inexpresiva hacia ella , mientras seguia tirandola y atrapandola -"Esto es divertido..."-murmuro el peliazul con una linda sonrisa hacia la aguamarina mientras la seguia tirando al aire y despues atrapandola como si fuera una niña pequeña que pesara una pluma

-"M..Miku , el tio Akaito tambien quiere jugar contigo..."-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de acercarse pero su hermano le miro con una cara de 'te acercas y te mato' , era muy divertido como Kaito cambiaba su temperamente a cada rato , quizas por eso tiene tantos alters-ego ; en fin , el pelirrojo tambien se comenzaba a aburrir y se molestaba de que Kaito no le deje jugar con Miku al 'tira y atrapa' -"Kaitooo , no seas malooooo"-dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a molestar a su hermano

-"A..Akaito , no creo que sea bueno que lo pongas de mal humor , si se molesta puede convertirse en un gangster..."-murmuro el rubio viendo con temor al peliazul pero no le agradaba que el sea el unico que jugara con Miku -"Kaito devuelvenos a Miku"-reclamo el rubio al peliazul quien simplemente lo ignoro

-"Vamos chicos , nosotros juntos creo que podemos vencer a la bestia incontenible de Kaito"-exclamo Rei tratando de animar a los demas para que se sacrifiquen en vano contra Kaito para que luego el pueda rescatar a Miku y termine todo en un final feliz , o eso se imaginaba el pelinegro y que resultaria todo tan facil -"Mm.. ¿Y Mikuo?"-pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad

-"Mi hermanita... mi hermanita..."-decia el aguamarino con una aura totalmente deprimida mientras lloriqueaba en un rincon -"Mi hermanita esta compartiendo juegos que deberia compartir conmigo... ¿oh porque?..."-decia el muy melodramatico de Mikuo dejando a los demas con una gotita de sudor cayendo por la frente al estilo anime por el comportamiento estupido de el.

"Wi.. mas alto Kaito.. mas alto..."-decia la aguamarina no teniendo idea de cuando lo habia empezado a disfrutar , con una agradable sonrisa hacia el peliazul que la dejaba un poco atontado pero cumplia con lo que le pedia la aguamarina lazandola al aire y atrapandola , usando un poco mas de fuerza para lanzarla mas y mas alto ; hasta que la aguamarina se dio cuenta que por fuerza del viento se le comenzaba a alzar la falda y.. ustedes saben que pasa -"E..Espera no tan alto..."-decia ella muy ruborizada presionando su falda hacia abajo intentando que nadie vea

-"Mikuo , Mikuo , codigo rojo"-aviso el rubio al aguamarino que se encontraba deprimido tirado en el suelo , pero lo que le dijo el rubio lo desperto y puso una cara de miedo comica , para luego ver a su hermana en apuras y abalanzarse encima de Kaito -"¡No dejare que nadie vea las bragas de mi hermanaaa!"-dijo el como un grito de guerra mientras que caia sobre el peliazul tomandolo por sorpresa y la aguamarina caia encima de los dos

-"¡¿Miku estas bien?!"-exclamaro el pelinegro acercandose a ella al igual que el rubio y el pelirrojo que veian si se encontraba viva o no -"Parece que esta en otro mundo en estos momentos.."-comento Rei cuando miraba a Miku y notaba que tenia la vista perdida

-"E...Estoy tan mareada..."-murmuraba la aguamarina acomodada entre los dos , asi que ellos la miraron con curiosidad mientras ella lograba mantener la conciencia y sentia un enfado por utilizarla como un objeto para jugar -"¡Ustedes idiotas!"-grito ella para luego irse corriendo lo mas lejos posible de esos cinco antes de que hagan mas cosas vergonzosas con ella

-"...Creo que la hicimos enojar..."-dijo el peliazul con una cara inexpresiva viendo como la aguamarina se alejaba y poco a poco se perdia de su vista casi magicamente , quedandose un poco embobado con ella

-"No me digas..."-murmuro el aguamarino quien sentia que el peliazul tenia toda la culpa por jugar ese juego que , segun el , solo pueden jugarlo las hermanas y hermanos.

* * *

_Esos bakas siempre haciendo tonterias , pero bueno , debo admitir que era gracioso que te alzen y te hagan sentir en la cima del mundo , me sentia como una bebita era divertido , pero bueno ya debo dejarme de tonterias y encontrar la maldita biblioteca ; la cual la encontre sin problemas pues al parecer estaba a unos pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba y di un ¡Hurra! por eso , entre a la biblioteca y no habia nadie , solo yo y la bibliotecaria , me acerque a ella y le pedi un libro de misterio , era muy interesante ; me encantan los libros de misterio ,desearia que sucediera algo asi en mi vida que yo pueda resolver o aunque sea intentarlo , la idea de como la autora demuestra como ocurrieron realmente las cosas para que el culpable no tenga su coartada y se note a leguas que es el culpable es fantastico._

_Pero lo que mas me atrae es ver como el protagonista descifra todo eso , y aunque a veces se equivoca se da cuenta de su error y luego soluciona el caso , ¡Quiero un caso que resolver , me divertiria mucho! aunque sea un tonto juego de internet en que tengo que descifrar quien mato a quien y al final resulta que no era ninguno de los protagonistas cosa que me parece tonta pero bueno...y entonces mientras estaba leyendo me quede dormida , ya se ya se , ¿como una persona puede darse cuenta que esta dormida y hacer el P.V.O? , es que.. mm no se como explicarlo , solo se que simplemente me di cuenta que estaba dormida ; en fin , mientras estaba dormida y queria despertarme senti como alguien se acercaba , escuche sus pasos y eso , se acercaba hacia mi..._

_Y de pronto..._

_Siento un calor que inunda mis labios.._

_Y una respiracion que choca con la mia_

_Algo calido y romantico era el sentimiento_

_No me digas que esa sensacion era..._

_¡Tengo que despertar pero no puedo!_

_Sus labios son tan suaves y amables conmigo_

_Pero es tan injusto , me estan robando mi primer beso y estoy dormida _

_De repente el sujeto nota que me quedo sin aire y finaliza el beso_

_Para luego darme un suave beso en la mejilla..._

_Y luego se aleja de mi_

_Vuelve..._

_¡Dime quien eres!_

Entonces la aguamarina desperto de pronto con la respiracion agitada y mirando a su alrededor muy atenta , ella sabia muy bien que eso no fue un simple sueño , eso fue un sueño despierta o como prefieran llamarlo ; Miku debia encontrar al culpable , ¿Quien demonios la habia besado? , ella no creia que acababa de primer beso , y la prueba de que acababa de ser besada fue cuando todo sus labios con sus dedos indice y medio de la mano izquierda , ya que noto que sus labios se encontraban calientes , se paro rapidamente , y comenzo a buscar al culpable de todo esto , dejando olvidado el libro en la silla en la que ella se encontraba.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos apresuradamente , no pudo evitar chocar con alguien por no haberse fijado , era un peliazul quien se encontraba con un libro de terror , Miku le llamo mucho la atencion y miro algo sorprendida a Kaito , cosa que el noto y supo que quizas algo andaba mal con ella , o quizas fingio preocuparse por ella fingiendo no saber que es lo que habia ocurrido si es que el le habia besado..

-"¿Miku?"-pregunto el preocupandose 'quizas' por la aguamarina pues esta no hacia nada mas que retroceder y sonrojarse mas y mas , mientras que el peliazul avanzaba hacia ella poniendola aun mas colorada y nerviosa , la aguamarina imaginaba que quizas Kaito le habia robado su primer beso mientras ella dormia

_¿Kaito sera el culpable?_

Pero despues de la nada salieron dos personas detras de Miku con una sonrisa muy amistosa colocandose detras de ella para luego asustarla cosa que funciono mas de lo que ellos esperaban , oh si , ellos dos eran Rei y Len , que habian salido de la nada para asustar a la aguamarina , pero quien sabe , quizas Len habia besado a Miku estando dormida y luego se encontro con Rei , o quizas viceversa , Miku no hacia nada mas que quedarse confundida , ahora tenia a dos sospechosos mas

-"Miku , ¿sucede algo malo?"-pregunto el rubio con 'ingenuidad' hacia la aguamarina quien se sentia un poco maread pues eran tres sospechosos , mas de lo que ella podria resolver en un dia el caso que le he proporcionado ya que tanto que habia pedido.

-"Quizas te sientes mal , vamos a la enfermeria.."-decia el pelinegro tratando de acercarse y queriendo ver que es lo que le sucedia , ya que 'pensaba' que estaba enferma y la queria llevar a la enfermeria 'por su bien'

-"E..Ehm.. no no es nada... Yo estoy bien.. no pasa nada..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sumamente nerviosa mientras no sabia a donde huir pues estaba siendo arrinconada por los tres y ella se moria de la verguenza pues creia que tendria que contarlo de una vez

_¿O acaso fue Len?_

_Posiblemente pudo haber sido Rei_

-"¡Hermanita , por fin te encuentro!"-exclamo un aguamarino que salio detras de los libreros para abrazar a su hermanitas pues 'no la habia visto hasta ahora' y por eso extrañaba a su hermanita desde que habia huido -"¿Donde te metistes , tonta?"-pregunto el poniendo a la aguamarina roja y muy nerviosa , comenzando tambien a sospechar de su propio hermanastro , pues el siempre se ha mostrado muy cariñoso

_Aunque tambien es sospechoso Mikuo_

Y luego de la nada salio un pelirrojo atrapando a la aguamarina quien se habia logrado zafar del gran abrazo de su hermano y estaba cayendo mientras retrocedia pero por suerte como Akaito la sujeto de los hombros por detras evitando que cayera -"Oh , ola Miku , supuse que estarias aqui "-comento el con una sonrisa a la aguamarina explicandole que la habia estado 'buscando' , pues todos son sospechosos

_Pero lo mas seguro es que sea Akaito.. ¿o no?_

Y de repente la aguamarina comenzo a lloriquear mientras se arrepentia mentalmente por no haberse despertado pues le parecia un caso realmente dificil de resolver y por esa razon se puso a lloriquear -"Buaaa , nunca lo voy a poder resolveeer... y el culpable no tendra su castigo.."-se lamentaba ella en un rinconcito con mala aura rodeandola

-"¿Miku que sucedio?"-pregunto su hermano 'sin saber que ocurria' y 'preocupado' por su hermana por 'no tenia idea de que es lo que pasaba al igual que los otros'

-"Es que.. es que...¡Alguien me robo mi primer beso mientras dormia!"-dijo ella sintiendose muy avergonzada por haberles contado algo por lo cual ella sabria que iban a hacer un gran escandalo

-"¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"-exclamaron todos juntos al unisono 'sin poder creer' que le habian robado un beso a la tierna e inocente Miku; pero uno de ellos era el culpable , dado que la aguamarina cuando se desperto no habia dado tiempo suficiente para que el culpable salga de la gran biblioteca , asi que el aun estaria ahi , y los unicos que estaban ahora eran ellos 5 sin contar a Miku ; se miraron entre si con miradas acusadoras , mientras que el verdadero culpable se reia un poco por dentro por la reaccion de la aguamarina de ponerse tan colorada como un tomate , cosa que le parecia algo tierno.

_Y ahora..._

_¡¿Quien es el culpable?!_

* * *

__**Bueno otro fic mio de Mikuxall con estos 5 personajes XD**

**Por eso dije que debian ser pocos porque si eran muchos ya iba a ser muy confuso jajaja**

**dejen reviews :3**


End file.
